The Fight for their lives
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: When 2 people who are close to them die, they must work together to find out what happened and discover thruths about themselve that they never thougth possible h/g r/hr rating may go up later
1. chapter 1&2 The vist & WHY

Part 1  
  
  
  
One foot then the other. That's all she could think about. Keep moving. She had been running all night and it was taking all of her strength to keep from passing out. Finally she saw it the house she had been trying to get to before dawn. But of course, There was a little bit of light showing just above the horizon. She quickly ran up the steps of Number four Privet Drive and started banging on the door. All of a sudden the door opened showing a person that very much resembled a pig in pajamas. Then she realized that this must be the cousin Harry hates, Dudly. "I-I have t-talk to Harry," she told him.  
  
"There is no Harry here!" Dudly replied. "But you may come in and we can have some coffee in front of the fire."  
  
"NO! I know Harry lives here. My family has been here to pick him up numerous amount of times so I know he lives here." She told him. They heard the sound of pounding feet on the stairs and a few seconds later a big burly man with no neck appeared behind Dudly  
  
"What do u want this early in the morning?" the man with no neck who was unmistakably Harry's uncle Vernon.  
  
" I must speak to Harry Potter," She once again stated  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME HERE! GO AWAY!" Vernon yelled. This caused more commotion in the house and heard some more feet coming down the stairs. This time it was Harry.  
  
"Whats goin on here?" He asked groggily. "Ginny, What are you doin here?"  
  
"I had to talk to you," She told him. "Something's Happened."  
  
Part 2  
  
Harry had brought Ginny into his room so they could talk privetly. As soon as Harry closed the door Ginny started to cry. Harry quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug and kissed her on top of her head. "Its ok. What happened. Shhh" He was trying to comfort her as best he could, but she just kept on crying. Finally after about 20 minutes of Ginny crying and Harry holding her on his bed Ginny seemed to have calmed down a bit and was ready to talk.  
  
"Im sorry about that, I just had to let it all out," She said as Harry wiped away her tears. "They're dead. He killed them. My parents are dead." She started crying again.  
  
Harry's eyes started to water as well. Then he asked why would he do something like that? they never did anything. "I thought that maybe it was because we took care of you sometimes at the end of the summer," she looked up at him and saw that his face was filled with shame for bringing her family into his life. She didn't want him to feel guilty about her parents death. "so I asked Percy if he thought the same and he said that that was definitely not the reason they were killed. He looked into her eyes and once again saw all the love she had for him pouring out to him and he got hope.  
  
Does Ron know?"  
  
"No he's still on vacation with Herm"  
  
"Then we should write to him so he knows what's going on." And with that he gave her a quick kiss and got out some parchment and together they wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione. 


	2. chapter 3- the amusement park

Part 3  
  
Location: USA someplace near a theme park  
  
"Omygod Herm That was sooo much fun its almost like flying but you never know where you are going next!" a very excited and happy Ron Weasly told his girlfriend, Hermione Granger as they got off the first roller coaster he had ever been on. They had already been on a tilt-a-whirl and the gravitron(I think that's how u spell it). Ron was having the time of his life.  
  
"ooh ooh Ron lets go there please please please I really want to go on that with you it will be really cool." Hermione said when she spotted the Tunnel Of Love.  
  
"Herm, I love ya dearly but don't you think that's a bit tacky I mean what do you do in the Tunnel of Love anyway? All I see is a bunch of boats shaped like a swan and a tunnel." Ron said, confused.  
  
"Well um you see they kinda made it as a place for couples to go in together and um… well you know um make out or whatever"  
  
Ron grabbed her by the hand and led her over to this latest attraction he had just learned about and helped her in the swan shaped boat and then got in after her. "I think I'm gonna like this ride." He said after he sat down. Once they reached the tunnel Ron pulled Hermione into a very breathtaking kiss. They went on a few more rides and then finally decided to go back to the hotel they were staying at with Hermione's Parents. Just after Ron had gotten into his bed which was in the same room as Hermione's father he heard a knock at the window. He checked to see if Mr. Granger was asleep. Seeing that he was, Ron went to the window and saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, Ron Quickly opened the window and let the owl in. He took the letter and opened it. As he read it tears came to his eyes. He ran out the door with tears streaming down his face, opened Hermione's and Mrs. Granger's door with his wand and woke up Hermione.  
  
"Wha- Whats goin on? Ron?" Ron thrusted the letter into her hands and turned around wiping the tears away. Hermione looked at the letter suspiciously then at Ron. She started to read the letter  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey its your wonderful sister. I'm at Harry's house right now and I know what your thinking. But don't worry nothing will happen especially after what just happened. I know you are having a lot of fun and I hate to spoil your fun. There is no easy way of putting this but You-Know-Who has attacked again. The thing is that Its not just some people you didn't know. But he killed our parents. They were at work and Percy came home to tell me that mum and dad wont be coming home tonight or ever. Every one is saying that its not because we are friends with Harry Potter that he killed them. They keep saying there's something else but they won't tell me and I know you know. I need to know why this happened. Harry is just as upset. He's lost the people who were most like his parents, the people who treated him like their own.  
  
With all love,  
  
1 Ginny  
  
  
  
By the time she was finished reading Hermione was right out crying. Her mother woke up confused to why Ron was in her room and why her daughter was crying. Ron came over and gave Hermione a hug while handing the letter to her mother. Ron was allowed to stay in the same room with the one person who could comfort him for the night. They would discuss everything in the morning.  
  
tbc 


	3. 4-Attempts

Part 4-attempts  
  
Dudly walked into Harry's room and saw the beautiful angel that had shown up on his doors step just a few hours before sleeping in Harry's arms. He was determined to get that girl to like him, no matter what Harry had told her about him. He decided the best way to get this girl was by giving her flowers so with that thought he went outside to the garden and found some flowers he thought were pretty and tried to pick them but they were so stuck in the ground he ended up pulling up the roots along with the dirt. He went in side and made a card to go with the flowers declaring his love to her, and brought them up to Harry's room trailing dirt the whole way, and set them on the broken tv by the bed. 'This will certainly get her to like me. Who can resist Dudly's flowers?' He thought.  
  
A few hours later, Ginny woke up in Harry's arms and looked around. She saw a big pile on top of the tv and went over to see what it was. When she got closer she realized it was flowers with the roots still connected. She picked up the card and saw a big face on it and started laughing. Little did she realized that Harry had woken up and was now behind her. She jumped when he said that was supposed to be a picture of Dudly. Apparently Dudly has a little thing for Harry's Girlfriend. Ginny turned around still laughing a Dudly's measly attempts to get her to notice him but how could she not? He was so fat that he got in every one's way. While she was thinking Harry had wrapped his arms around her waste and was leaning into a kiss. She stood up on her toes so she could reach better. Hiss 6 foot status was quite tall compared to 5'6. He still had that crazy hair that she loved, and his eyes; oh she could stare into them all day. They had so much emotion and love but the green was such an unusual color that it attracted many people. He was built but not too much, he had a nice six-pack though. Looks like all those years of quidditch certainly paid off. There was no way possible that she was going to give him up to a loser pig who couldn't even pick flowers the right way.  
  
---ok so I picked up the idea for the whole flowers thing from the commercial for hershy's pot of gold or wuteva it is called. 


	4. 5-Breakfast Suprise

Part 5  
  
Harry and Ginny went down stairs laughing about what Dudley had done to try to get Ginny's love. Of course it hadn't worked. Ginny was already too much in love, being in her 6th year and dating Harry since her 4th year. She was still very upset about the death of her parents but not thinking about it made it easier for her to handle every thing. When they got in the kitchen they saw dudly making pancakes or at least trying to, there was batter all over the counter and about 5 pancakes were already burned. He brought a plate over to Ginny saying, "Here you go m'lady."  
  
"Don't….. …eat …..them! He …...prob….probably pp….poisoned them," said Harry laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.  
  
"Whats so funny 4eyes?" Dudley asked very angrily  
  
"ya…you nn..never cook," replied Harry still lauging so hard that his face was turning red.  
  
"Thank you Dudley but I don't really um-er like uh pancakes," Ginny told him politely. "Why don't we go for a walk Harry?"  
  
Harry just gave a nod and grabbed her hand and showed her to the door. When they got out Harry leaned down and captured her lips in a long kiss. When they stopped Harry said, "you handled that well. I f your hungry we can go to the diner in town and get some real food." With a nod from Ginny they walked hand in hand to the local diner to get something to eat.  
  
Next chapter will b bout ron and herm and it should b up tomm or the next day latadayz 


	5. 6-Eating

Ron sat in the corner of his hotel room staring into the bed, trying to see something that was not there. Hermione walked into the room and saw him sitting there with his knees up to his chin. Hermione walked over to him and crouched down to his eye level and said, "You have to eat something Ron, you haven't eaten all day."  
  
"I cant eat not when I know my parents aren't ever gointo eat again." Ron said heavily.  
  
Hermione started to rub his back and said, "Ron they wouldn't want you to become depressed. You have to move on with your life." She kissed the top of his head, grabbed his hand and lead him down stairs to the café. When they got there Ron just picked and poked at his corn beef sandwich.  
  
"I hate corn beef/"  
  
"Then why did you bye it?"  
  
"My mum used to make it for me when ever I went to Hogwarts. Looks like I wont get any this year. I'm going up to write a letter to harry and ginny to see when the funeral is." With that Ron got up from the table and walked over to the elevator followed shortly by Hermione. 


	6. 7-Ashes to ashes

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" The Minister was pronouncing. He went on to how the weasleys were such great people but Ginny didn't hear him. She looked around her and saw all the people she loved, people she didn't even know, and even some people she hated had come to pay their respects. The funeral was beautiful, full of White flowers with some red roses put in here and there. Her mothers casket was white and her father's a dark mahogany. It was open to all who would look but she never looked. The people in those boxes weren't her parents they were just the body. She knew that her parents were free together in a land where everything is perfect, in paradise. Ginny suddenly came out of her thinking when she saw a figure move behind a tree and then run away. She went over to the large oak tree and saw a note. It read:  
  
Death by revenge,  
  
If not by hate,  
  
taunted again,  
  
by a misery fate,  
  
ur time shall come,  
  
and you shall see,  
  
if not by the dark one,  
  
then through me.  
  
This left Ginny confused and even more upset. 'If he-who-must-not-be- named didn't kill them, then who did?' she thought. She walked back to where the assembly of people where standing. She decided to tell Harry about it later.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/n: thanx to Tumblbut for the rhyme it was perfect. 


	7. 8-Notes

"Harry Harry!" Ginny came running after him as he was walking towards the limo. "I have to ask you something  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry looked concerned. "did something happen?"  
  
"Look at this, some one pinned it to the tree over there." She pointed to a tall oak tree.  
  
Harry read the letter. He knew that the dark one had to mean Voldemort, But the short one? Who was not voldemort yet evil?Who keeps getting taunted by the past? Then it came to him. The most obvious person. Or creature you could call him. Peter Pedigrew. He was small, evil, but why would he want to kill the weasleys? This thought puzzled him all the way home. When they got bak to the house, Harry called Ron Hermione, and Ginny to a meeting. He decided it would be ok to tell Ginny about Sirius being a good guy and about what really happened to peter pedigrew. "…So we helped Sirius get away and since then we have been communicating and he has visited us a couple also." Harry had just finished telling Ginny about the whole Sirius deal.  
  
"So what your saying is that y ou think that peter petigrew did this? But why would he be after my parents?" Ginny asked completely bewildered.  
  
"Precicley, He's short and would kill someone if he was mad enough and he is connected to Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed." But I still cant figure out why he would be after your parents."  
  
"Maybe we could do some research on your family backgound. Maybe they knew each other." Hermione put in as a suggestion. "That would probably be the best place to start. We could check to see if your mother ever wrote in any diaries or notebooks or something like that."  
  
And with that they started theinvestigation to find out why Wormtail would want to kill the Weaslys. 


	8. 9-The Letter

That night, Harry lay in Ginny's bed with his arm around her sleeping form. He could sleep. 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault the two people who were most like my parents are dead' he kept thinking. He heard a slight tapping at the window and when he looked out he saw a large barn owl sitting on the window sill. He took the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
IT has come to our attention that an evil force has taken away the lives of people you care about. We are truly sorry about this most unfortunate event. However, we must ask you and those whom were related and friends with Elderly Weaslys of whom are still of schooling age to attend a meeting on Saturday October 31. We will arrange lessons for you to protect yourself. Your headmaster will inform you as to where the meeting will be held when you get back to school.  
  
With deepest Sympathy  
  
Alanis Raven  
  
Harry didn't know what to take of the letter. They were going to learn how to protect themselves? Couldn't they already do that with magic? He laid back down contemplating what was to happen to him and his friends over the next few months.  
  
A/n: hey I know its been a while since I last updated. But hey im bak aint I? Well I hope u enjoyed this presentation of the story and b ready for a nother one soon. Luvya'll  
  
The princess ( 


End file.
